Alone Time
by Rin Amami
Summary: Since their daughter was born, Claire hasn’t spent enough time with her family and her husband has something to say about that...I'm bad at summaries but please read my story and review it! Please! Rated T just for safe


Hi everyone! This is my first Harvest Moon fanfic! Please enjoy it!

**Summary:** Since their daughter was born, Claire hasn't spent enough time with her family and her husband has something to say about that.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harvest Moon!

* * *

**[6:30 AM**

"I'll be going now!"

Claire looked back at her husband and daughter before she went to do her daily farm chores.

"Mommy! Mommy waits!"

Her daughter – Garian – called desperately after her. But in respond, Claire chose to walk away, no matter how much she hates it.

Gray looked at his wife and daughter. He picked his daughter up then sighed.

"Garian… let Mommy goes to work, okay sweetie?"

He smiled sadly at his daughter, tried to calm her down before she start crying her eyes out.

"But… but… Mommy promised me that she'll stay home today and pway with me!"

Garian said, her eyes are full of tears now and ready to cry out loud any time.

"Sweetie, you do know that Mommy is very busy with her works, right?"

"Uh-huh…"

"So she cannot stay and play with you today because she has to finish her works."

"But… but she promised me!"

"Look, today is Thursday, your great grandpa closed the shop today so if Daddy ask him then maybe he'll let me stay home with you today so you can play with me instead of Mommy, okay sweetie?"

Gray place a kiss on his daughter's forehead and smiled at her to calm her down. Garian nodded her head sadly.

"Okay…"

"Great! Now let's go see your great grandpa then."

Gray carried Garian out side and walked toward the Blacksmith shop.

**o0oo0oo0o**

**[7:30 PM**

"I'm back!"

Claire announced as she walked inside the house. She looked around to find her husband and daughter but all she can find was Garian went to sleep and Gray is missing.

"Gray? Where are you?"

She asked nervously, thinking of the worst situation that could happened. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms grasps her from behind. Just when she's about to scream, a hand quickly moved to cover her mouth.

"Shhhh! Don't panic! It's me, honey."

The hand that covered he mouth quickly release it when she calmed down.

"Gray? What are you doing?"

Claire asked curiously. She turned her head around to face her husband. Gray smiled and release her from his arms.

"Claire…"

"Yes, honey?"

There was a short period of silence between them. But then Gray finally spoke.

"I… I want to talk to you for a moment, is that okay with you?"

"Sure… What's wrong, Gray?

Claire looked at her husband, worried if something bad that she didn't know about happened to Gray.

"I… It just that… I don't think you noticed this but… I think you have been working too hard… and you haven't spent enough time with me and Garian…"

Claire sighed and looked away from Gray.

"I know, Gray…" She looked at the wooden floor under her. "And… I'm sorry…"

"It just that… I don't have any other choices! The Harvest Sprites are all busy this week so obviously they can't come to help me with the farm."

Claire sighed again. She felt guilty, knowing how much her husband and daughter wanted her to spend more time with them but she pretended not to know about it.

"I'm sorry, Gray. I must have been a bad wife to you… And a bad mother to Garian… It just… I wasn't allowed to do so! It took me all day to do all those farm chores! I… I really wanted to spend more time with you and Garian but I don't have enough time!"

Claire covered her face with her hands. She tried to hold back her tears but it won't stop running down her cheeks.

Gray looked at his wife sadly. A second ago, he though that Claire might be into her works so much that she didn't want to stay with him and their daughter anymore but after hearing what she said, he felt guilty for thinking of her like that.

All he can do now is to hug his wife and trying to calm her down.

"I… I'm sorry sweetheart." Gray said softly, stroking the blonde's hair. "I'm sorry for asking you about that… I had no idea that you've been through that much troubles and still trying to pretend like nothing happened."

They stood like that for a while later. Gray finally let Claire go as she calmed down. Her eyes looked a little bit red. She cried so hard that soaked her husband's shirt but Gray didn't mind about such little things. All he cares now is how to make his wife happy like she was again. After all, it's his fault Claire cried so hard.

Claire stood by her daughter's bed. She leant down to kiss Garian on her forehead.

"Mommy's sorry, Garian. Mommy didn't kept her promise to you. Hope you can forgive her."

She kissed her daughter again then went to the bathroom. Gray watched his wife kissing their daughter. He didn't know why but he wanted to much to be kissed by her the same way as his daughter. He wanted to keep Claire's soft lips for his own and not to share with anyone else. He wanted to kiss it with his own so badly…

[8:30 PM

"Thanks for supper!"

Claire said. She finished eating her dinner and ready to wash the dishes.

"Wow Gray, your cooking skill improved a lot since we got married! The food was very delicious!"

Claire smiled at her husband whose face is now bright red.

"Th… Thanks…"

Gray said shyly. He felt happy inside. He's, at least, happy because he could finally makes Claire happy again after all the crying earlier. But his happiness is still incomplete. Something is still missing.

Gray looked at his wife again. Claire finished washing all the dishes now. She felt so much better after telling Gray about everything. Maybe she shouldn't have kept things away from her husband like that. She smiled to herself as she though about it.

As she was thinking, a voice cut in

"Are you done yet, honey?"

It appeared that Gray had been waiting impatiently for his wife to finish washing the dishes. He wanted to have some alone times with his wife. They didn't have much of these things since Garian was born.

Claire dried her hands then turned to where her husband is sitting.

"I'm done now, what's wrong?"

She smiled sweetly at Gray, not knowing that her smile had made Gray wanted to kiss her even more then he was before. He reached her waist and pulled her down to sit on the bed and then kiss her lips softly.

Claire was quite surprises at first but she then kissed Gray back in respond. She took off Gray's cap and buried her hand under his firey-red hair. Moments passed, their lips parted away for air.

"Gray, is this some kind of punishment for not spending enough time with you?"

Claire asked her husband.

Gray looked at his wife for a moment before answering. He smirks.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Gray kissed the blonde's neck, waiting for her to answer.

"Because, if it is then I think I might actually enjoy it."

"I though you might say so" Gray smiled at Claire. "Do you think that it's okay to act a little spoiled, honey?" He kissed his wife's forehead.

"As long as it doesn't disturb Garian's sleep then I guess it's okay."

She gave her husband a quick smile before Gray's lips took over hers with a passionate kiss.

* * *

There ya go! Please oh please tell me what you think about it! Luv ya if ya do! Oh and "Garian" is a mixture of "Gray" and "Mary" in case you are wondering. Don't ask me how did I came up with the idea… 


End file.
